narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 3
Archives: *I *II Adminship So... You an admin yet? Cold hard steel 14:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Overnight edits are irrelevant to me, I wake up at about eight in the morning. Anyway, having fun? Cold hard steel 14:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ~Rolls eyes~ Yes, your modesty is an example to us all. Cold hard steel 14:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Never said you were... So where do you stand on Ten Tailed Fox's policies for hiring new admins? Cold hard steel 14:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ...Uh... you agree with it or do you oppose it? Cold hard steel 18:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Might I inquire what you are unsure about? Cold hard steel 18:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not petitioning Ten Tails. I can't do anything about it and that would be a breach on his authority, which would be rude. I'm just wondering if you realized what you just said. Cold hard steel 19:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Just asking I am asking you if you dont like those two pages you can delete it only if you think it's not good or cool please! Young Piece 19:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Im talking about the World Government and Gokaiinsekai! Young Piece 19:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Away I was at church. Achrones150 19:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Should we wait for The dark ninja to use Indo? Achrones150 19:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just put a reminder so he wouldn't forget about it. ^_^ Achrones150 20:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) About Me It's true I am a user that love Rap Music but not all of my creation is base on rap. Only the Hip-Hop Village and the Hip-Hop Ninja, and if you go see the others creations like the Land of Plasma it's not about Rap. and the two page that I ask you to check is becaus I want them deleted. And about the music some times listen to rock music and country! I just went no enemies and just friends, I know it's hard to belive all that but that is not all about me I am mentaly retarded but I am still normal. I am saying that im between Retarded and Normal. I am not close to you becaus you are very smart do you understand me now?! 19:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What What you are saying to fight? I want just to be friends that all! Young Piece 20:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) They are sure not undefeated! One day or and other my characters will fall and is gonna see their life go away! Young Piece 20:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) My ansser Yes ill fight you why not! I accept! Young Piece 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. The dark ninja 21:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok it's my first time I started the story now if you please continiue the story and it's your turn! Young Piece 21:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ehh! Ehh will do you want me to make your awsome and powerful character fit in the story! Young Piece 22:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Is that Ok Is that ok like that the story if I put some humor in the story?! Young Piece 22:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok it's your turn to talk or act!eh...! or to Fight! Young Piece 22:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok go it's your! Young Piece 23:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) KK No ninja is a rapper. And who's turn is it. Young Piece 23:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your Move! Young Piece 00:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hey How do you get the bar that tells you how many edits you've made on your page I'm back Let's continue! :P Achrones150 01:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Reminder When you post: If I don't reply within 10 minutes, message me. Achrones150 03:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn, mate. ^_^ Achrones150 14:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Okaaaaaay I'll be there. Did you tell Aniki? Cold hard steel 15:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ok but ok But thats whats suposed happen the Herane clan Has the ability to master all other clan's kekkia genkai cuz there the ascestor clan but ok--Evan6789 17:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) But i see tuns of people with bothEvan6789 17:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i never really thought of it that way.--Evan6789 17:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) p.s how do you get that bar on your user page that tells you how many edits you've done can i can i join the tourmoment ok don't worry I only copy jutsu for my character to useDarknesslover5000 17:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- Lol I just posted. ^_^ Achrones150 17:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn again. Achrones150 18:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Not really No, I don't know him. Why do you ask? Cold hard steel 20:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Um Uh, you put in the wrong time at the Shinobi World Tournament page it was supposed to be at the 24th, like you put at my talk page, not the 23th, I'm sorry, it must have been a typo. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No, I want you to change it because that's an impossible time on 23th, but the 24th is a perfect date and time. '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn It's now your turn! Young Piece 20:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ok cool Ok it's cool so the battle is just on pause! Then I will continiou on the techniques! Talk to you later! Young Piece 20:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hmph. There's no soda either.... Achrones150 21:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ...Oh. >_>Achrones150 21:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ...O_O Wow, your lenience is... mind boggling. I hope you fully understand what you just did. Meh I don't mind. Achrones150 22:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I looked at the schedule This'll be fun. My characters up against an Uchiha huh? It'll be like killing your distant cousin. heh heh hehDarknesslover5000 22:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- I looked at the schedule This'll be fun. My characters up against an Uchiha huh? It'll be like killing your distant cousin. heh heh hehDarknesslover5000 22:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- I didn't mean to offend Srry. BTW Can u make sure my match is on a weekend. I'm 14 and Have school and stuff.Darknesslover5000 22:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- O_O My character's up against a Uchiha-Hyuga hybrid? Interesting.... Achrones150 22:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I posted too. Achrones150 22:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Admin I think you should be tournament proctor '''and contest organizer. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' oh Ok I see now. Btw when do we have to stop making new tecniques cuz I have at least 2 more in mindDarknesslover5000 22:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- Waiting... I'm waiting for him to come back...--Mewshuji 23:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Well When you put it that way, yeah it does. Although Kyashi's in Akatsuki, and Akatsuki aren't allied with Sound... Achrones150 00:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Meh. ^_^ Achrones150 00:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I posted again. Achrones150 00:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) You can't rush such things... Especially as you are giving us more time... you might as well give us as long as we need. As that isn't an option, I quit. I've nearly had it up to here with all the bullies on this wiki... --Mewshuji 01:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) You Misunderstand I'm not saying you are a bully. I'm quite glad you gave us more time. I just don't want to participate in this event any longer due to rapid changes. I'm saying that I'm fed up with this wiki in general, and that I really don't like this new set of rules because of how sudden they came to be- and for seemingly no reason. I was ready to go, to finish... and then you give us two whole weeks... it's just so... so... odd... you know? I'm sorry if you thought I meant otherwise. --Mewshuji 18:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) But when there are rules set in stone, they should be SET in the stone, not chiseled off and replaced. You know what I mean? --Mewshuji 19:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I commend you on your scheduling limits, but I also have to say that Mew has a point, even if it's a small one. But the bast course of action currently would be to notify the last two contestants of the time limit and to tell them to get their butts over to the fight page, if possible. Cold hard steel 20:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I signed in. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) can you Hey can you post from the side lines, not to fight but to talk to the fighters on tournament fights--Evan6789 21:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ah well... It might be for the best anyway. I only put Toshiro there because I couldn't use Hikaru. I also couldn't use Renji, Sora, Rangiku, or Hikari. Now, I think I should've used Akira...ah well, live, learn, and get massacred by a kitsune... Narutokurosaki547 21:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) S'ok As long as I'm not disqualified... Narutokurosaki547 21:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Battle Can you please let us start. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) No, I mean... oh just check the page. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) What do You Think What do you think about Tupac Jinchūriki Clone Jutsu? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 00:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Valkerie Tournament This has been around longer than you have, so your responsibilities as proctor had not been in effect at the time of its conception. Don't worry, you can still apply for the job, it's just that you won't be the only one. Cold hard steel 01:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I made it... I made the Valkyrie Tournament long before you got title, you know... Mewshuji 01:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Edit: ... just noticed Steel's comment... ._. --Mewshuji 01:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) thx thx that's good to know, i will defineately sign up for the tag team tournament! i just hope i don't get stuck with some loser...--Haku711 15:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) that sounds cool that sounds really cool thx for the peek--Haku711 20:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry You kinda took a long while to reply, so I got bored. Achrones150 23:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! Sorry, I forgot to tell you I had youth group yesterday. I was in a bit of a rush, so I couldn't find the time to tell you. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. Narutokurosaki547 20:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Say I was thinkin' about the story. Maybe somewhere along the line, we could add my character Sachi somewhere. I haven't completed her article yet though. What do you think? Achrones150 01:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ? What do you mean, "Otonami can't go?" And when exactly will Naruto be coming in? Achrones150 01:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Achrones150 00:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me hi and stuff. Your a procter huh? how does that work? Enbace 15:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Message Your turn again. Achrones150 17:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Whooops. *slaps forehead* I forgot. Lol Achrones150 20:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn again! ^^ Achrones150 22:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) hey Can I join the star crystal story. kinda join in during a fight or something --Evan6789 18:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Battle The battle is finnish you win I lose I dont carre I dont want Tupac Shakur to lose is life wen fighting Otonami and i dont went you character to lose is life to a Jinchūriki. Young Piece 23:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Question Hey, when you plan to incorporate Sachi into the Star Crystals story, is it ok if Sachi eventually places a Curse Mark on Ryuka and he falls seriously ill to it? He doesn't die, though. Oh, ok. But won't Otonami just use the unknown power anyway? Achrones150 00:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I might not be able to be on all the time, so whenever I can I'll be on to update and make sure that everything is going right. thx for understanding!--Haku711 13:18, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I almost snickered at the "stupid curse mark" comment. :P Achrones150 23:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, if you recently read the Ryuka Uchiha article and are wondering, "Where the frog is Part III?", it's on a seperate article, since the original was too big. Here it is: Ryuka Uchiha, Demon Of The Flames. It's incomplete though. Oh.... >_> Achrones150 23:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) And I thought you were the one who said that we'd be finishing the "Rescuing Kyashi" stuff after the crystal story. But I'll check your user talk page just to make sure. Achrones150 17:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Here's the article: Rescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki. The title's pretty self explanatory. Achrones150 20:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC) What? It's not like I'm stopping the "epicness" of the power. ^_^ Achrones150 20:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) .... Your turn on the The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal!. Achrones150 20:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Idea for new tournament The Yonkou ranking has an open position so we need to fill it up so what better way then to host a tournament, but Hikaru, Echo and Ryun cannot enter because they are al=ready Yonkou --Seireitou 22:01, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Instead... since i was the former proctor, ill start it since i made the position open but i welcome your assistnce if you ever have the time --Seireitou 22:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Got it Got it but i know you have a tournament and one starting soon so ill do some work with this so you arent swamped with work --Seireitou 22:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn Your turn. -The dark ninja RE: So... Heck yes! *smirks evily* Achrones150 23:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Vote I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 05:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Random Okay, cool with me. Echo Uchiha 21:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Mine and Ahatake's match for the Rank of Sannin tournament is scheduled today. Achrones150 17:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hey you! When can Ryuka and Ahatake's battle start?--Darknesslover5000 19:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oi Proctor Good to see your back. Where were you? Narutokurosaki547 23:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) your back☺☻☺☻☺☻ YOUR BACK :D ☺☻ --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6'7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 19:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed I fixed it but it wont have a white letter outline Also, welcome back, im sorry if i couldnt help the issue you had trying to come on here --Seireitou 19:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) you missed the polls :D heres one for you to edit --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 19:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) It's Been A While The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal! Part 2 currently isn't finished. Wanna continue it? Achrones150 22:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Also, my characters are also currently in the timeline of Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros. Achrones150 23:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) k All right. Achrones150 23:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Why did you send me that voting thing? gohanRULEZ 20:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ok um when is the next match of the sannin tournament starting?--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) and ok I'll contribute--Darknesslover5000 14:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC)